Sourire Cafe Series :: Gift From Santa Claus
by Kim TaeNa
Summary: natal? Apa aku akan mendapat kado dari Santa?/Santa.. Ini kado terburuk darimu../Nae, cinta itu nggak bisa dibilang cepat atau lambat. Jdi rasakan dan terimalah.. Second story.. RnR?


**Sourire Café Series**

**.**

**Cast ::**

**Kim Leeteuk**

**Tan Hankyung**

**Shin Donghee**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Lee Hyukjae**

**Choi Siwon**

**Kim Ryeowook**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Henry Lau**

**.**

**Gift From Santa Claus**

**(Lee Donghae)**

**.**

**Pairing Inside :: HaeHyuk**

**Rated :: T**

**Genre :: Humor/Romance**

**Don't be copied without my permission..**

**.**

* * *

><p><em>We wish you a marry christmas..<em>

_And happy new year~_

_._

**Pov :: Lee Hyukjae**

**.**

" Acara akhir tahun? Yay!" Aku meloncat senang dan balik meja kasir. Ya, Teukie hyung dan kami para pegawai tokonya sedang membicarakan tentang acara akhir tahun untuk Sourire café. Sebenarnya ini acara rutin yang dulu selalu diadakan tiap tahun, tapi kalau sekarang aku rasa untuk pembukaan café ini itu acara yang akan sangat luar biasa.

Henry mengamit lenganku senang. " Ya, En He gege jangan seekstrim itu dong. Ini kan acara biasa." Godanya.

Kuacak- acak rambut the real magnae itu senang. " Jangan sembarangan, mochi.. Setelah re-opening-nya café ini, acara itu tentu sangat luar biasa.."

Ya, setelah re-opening sekitar dua bulan yang lalu semua menjadi teramat luar biasa. Café ini benar- benar menakjubkan. Kami semua, khususnya Teukie hyung bisa melewati masa- masa kritis yang teramat berbahaya dulu sebelum café ini harus terpaksa ditutup.

Banyak dari kalian selalu bertanya..

Kenapa cafenya pernah ditutup?

Ada apa dengan Teukie hyung?

Sejujurnya aku nggak mau mengingat lagi peristiwa setengah tahun.. Humm.. Mungkin sekarang berubah menjadi delapan bulan yang lalu itu. Peristiwa yang membuat kami semua nyaris kehilangan café ini dan Teukie hyung skarat di rumah sakit selama beberapa bulan karena shock dan luka dalam juga luar yang diterimanya.

Apa peristiwa itu?

Jangan tanyakan padaku.. Seperti yang aku bilang diatas.. Aku nggak mau mengingat itu semua lagi. Dan kurasa hyungdeul juga dongsaengdeul yang lain juga enggan untuk mengingatnya dan menceritakan pada kalian apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Jadi tanyakan aja pada authornya.. :p

Terus.. Terus..

Kalian tahu kan ini café apa? Ne, Sourire café.. Café terunik yang ada di wilayah pertokoan Myeondong. Kenapa dibilang unik eh? Tentu karena pelayanannya yang nggak hanya menyediakan makanan, tapi kami juga menyediakan music live dan pelayanan perasaan.

Hhehe.. Untuk yang terakhir itu aku agak mengarang sendiri..

Bukan pelayanan perasaan juga, sih..

Mungkin tepat kalau dibilang host club. Yah, setidaknya Siwon selalu bilang begitu tanpa menyangkalnya. Dan aku pun setuju.

Para pelanggan banyak diantaranya para yeojya kesepian yang sedang punya masalah.. Dan salah satu dari kami akan menemani mereka untuk mengobrol atau setidaknya meringankan beban mereka. Seperti host club kan? Sayangnya kami nggak meminta bayaran atas jasa semacam itu.

Sourire café, dalam bahas Prancis Sourire berarti senyuman. Jadi, Teukie hyung ingin semua pelanggan yang keluar dari café-nya ini selalu tersenyum. Karena senyuman mereka merupakan tenaga murni untuk hyungku yang menjabat sebagai pemilik toko itu. Yah, meski pemilik, nggak jarang Teukie hyung membantu kami.

Minimnya tenaga pelayan disini memang kadang membuat kami agak kewalahan.

Bayangkan saja.. Hanya aku, Siwon, Hankyung hyung, Kyuhyun, mochi dan Teukie hyung yang bekerja sebagai pelayan sekaligus pengatur ruangan ini. Jadi yah, tugasnya banyak banget. Tapi kami menjalaninya dengan semangat kok.. Jadi selelah apapun nggak akan terasa. Khusunya untukku.

Aku akan menjaga café Teukie hyung ini..

Aku ingin lebih banyak kebahagiaan terpancar dari café ini..

Dan aku juga ingin menemukan kebahagiaanku seperti Siwon. Yah, dia yang pertama menemukan kebahagiannya di café ini.

Seorang pelanggan manis berhasil merebut perhatiannya.. Dan kisah mereka berakhir semanis cake buatan Wookie.. Hhehe..

0o0o0o0o0

" Jadi kita akan mengadakan couple new year.." Aku masih sibuk mencoret- coret buku notesku begitu Hankyung hyung bergumam santai setelah mendengar acara yang diputuskan Teukie hyung.

Couple new year yah..

Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan melihat Teukie hyung tersenyum. " Acara untuk para pasangan yang ingin membuat kejutan untuk pasangannya. Misalnya Siwon ingin mengejutkan Kim Kibum dengan memainkan piano atau biola yang ada disini. Atau meminta kita membantunya dengan memberikan suasana yang paling baik untuk moment mereka." Jelasnya.

" Bagaimana dengan natal? Apa kita nggak membuat acara saat malam natal?" Sungmin hyung bertanya.

Tadinya kupikir Teukie hyung akan mengangguk, namun salah. Dia menggeleng.

" Kita nggak akan ada acara saat natal. Malam itu kita libur, jadi kalian bisa bersama dengan keluarga kalian."

Aku mendengar Kyuhyun mendengus sebal dan yang lainnya kelihatan senang. Kenapa Kyuhyun mendengus? Apa dia nggak ada acara malam natal nanti? Ah, biarkan aja.. Aku nggak terlalu memusingkan si evil magnae itu.

" Nah, kita akan mulai menyebarkan brosur yang aku buat semalam." Hankyung hyung mengeluarkan setumpuk kertas dan meletakkannya ke atas meja. Selembar brosur menarik dengan berwarna dominan dark blue dan dihiasi gambar kembang api. Benar- benar menggambarkan tahun baru.

Shindong hyung bergumam. " Lalu, siapa yang akan menyebarkannya? Café nggak mungkin tutup kan? Kita juga harus mendapatkan omset untuk akhir tahun buat menyusun daftar pengeluaran dan pendapatan di tahun depan." Hyungku yang satu ini bukan hanya gemuk, tapi dia memang sangat memperhitungkan masalah keuangan seperti ini.

" Ada sukarelawan?" Teukie hyung bertanya sambil menatap kami bergantian.

" Yang jelas nggak mungkin Sungmin hyung atau Wookie yang menyebarkannya. Mereka kan koki kita." Ucap Siwon sambil menggosok dagunya dengan tampang sok berpikir. Matanya melirik ke arahku.

Mwo.. Aku?

" Hyukkie hyung yang paling nganggur, kan?" Wookie bertanya.

Aiish.. Aku yang paling nganggur? Apa- apaan itu!

Tapi.. Kalau aku bisa menyebarkan brosur itu, itu artinya aku dinas di luar kan? Kayaknya menyenangkan!

" Kau mau Hyukkie?" Akhirnya Teukie hyung menanyakannya padaku.

Dengan semangat aku berdiri dan mengacungkan ibu jariku. Semangatku sudah mencapai ubun- ubun dan tubuhku terasa terbakar saking semangatnya! Mungkin karena hal ini orang- orang suka bilang aku terlalu hyper aktif. Emang aku pikirin! :p

" Siap, hyung!" Seruku sambil memberi hormat padanya.

" Semangat yang kelewat bagus.."

Aku langsung menatap Kyuhyun sebal begitu dia menyindirku dan si evil magnae itu udah ngumpet dibelakang Sungmin hyung. Dasar anak nyebelin..

Hankyung hyung menyerahkan padaku bertumpuk- tumpuk brosur itu dan dengan cepat kumasukkan kedalam tasku. " Aku berangkat sekarang aja, yah.. Doakan aku!" Seruku girang sambil berlari meninggalkan café.

Aku masih sempat dengar suara Kyu dan Henry yang menertawakanku juga Teukie hyung yang menyemangatiku. Dan aku benar- benar semangat dibuatnya! Ayeeeoooo! Ini hari yang indaaaahh!

Aku akan menyelesaikannya dalam waktu singkat dan kembali ke café lalu membantu mereka. Yap, jam tiga sore semua harus sudah kusebar. Acara akhir tahun ini harus menjadi acara yang nggak terlupakan. Aku ingin menciptakan kebahagiaan lebih banyak. Santa claus.. Ya, aku akan menjadi santa claus dan memberikan mereka semua kado terindah untuk tahun baru ini.

0o0o0o0o0

" Hyaa~ Capeeek! Tapi kenyaaang~"

Aku merenggangkan tubuhku sambil berjalan keluar dari sebuah kedai ramen pinggir jalan. Baru jam dua siang, dan aku sudah selesai menyebarkan semua brosur. Tinggal dua lembar lagi yang aku pegang.

Mau ditempel dimana?

Hampir seluruh wilayah Myeondong sudah aku kelilingi dan kupasang brosur ini. Aku juga menyebarnya untuk para pejalan kaki. Untungnya Myeondong itu jalan yang kelewat ramai, jadi dengan mudah brosur itu habis.

Belum lagi kalau yang membagikannya namja tampan sepertiku. Hhihi..

Ok! Aku harus kembali ke café sekarang!

" Heyo, mau menemaniku?"

Eh? Siapa itu yang bicara? Dia ngajak ngobrol aku yah?

" Aku kesepian, nih.. Kau mau nggak menemaniku?"

Aku menoleh perlahan dan melihat seorang namja yang tingginya nggak jauh dariku sedang berdiri disampingku. Matanya jernih dan polos. Sangat manis juga tampan. Gaya berpakaiannya menarik perhatian. Aiish.. Stop Lee Hyukjae! Dia namja!

Ah, oke.. Memang secara pribadi aku agak kurang normal.

Aku nggak tertarik sama yeojya.. Tapi..

" Aku sendiri. Kau menemaniku?" Ia bertanya lagi.

" Menemanimu?"

Namja itu mengangguk.

Humm.. Aku kan sedang kerja, masa melakukan dinas di luar dengan melayani tamu di luar. Dia kan bukan pelanggan café. Ah! Aku juga harus segera kembali ke café. Lalu harus gimana? Kalau dia ke café.. Aku mungkin bisa menemaninya..

" Ini.." Aku menyodorkan brosur yang masih tersisa kepadanya.

Dia mengambilnya dan membacanya. " Sourire café?"

Aku mengangguk. " Jika kau mau aku menemanimu, datanglah.." Setelah mengatakan itu aku langsung berlari meninggalkan namja manis itu yang aku nggak tahu langsung ngapain. Yang penting aku harus segera sampai ke café saat ini juga.

Sayangnya, aku lupa bilang sesuatu..

Aku nggak mengucapkan siapa namaku..

Ah, lagian apa perduliku? Belum tentu namja itu beneran datang kan ke café? Dia tadi pasti hanya menggodaku aja. Seenaknya aja memintaku menemaninya. Dia pikir aku ini murahan yah? Yang bisa dengan mudah menerima ajakannya itu.

Tapi kau juga pabbo Hyukkie! Kenapa nggak marah atau memukulnya aja?

Itu kan sama aja dengan meremehkan dan memandang rendah aku!

Cih, aku jadi nyesel udah memberikan brosur café kepadanya.

" _Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle all the way.._"

Tatapan mataku tertuju pada layar tivi di sebuah etalase toko yang menampilkan nyanyian natal. Natal kan satu minggu lagi, yah? Natal.. Seluruh kota dihiasi ornamen natal. Belum lagi salju dan udara yang dingin yang memang cirri khas natal. Tapi sayangnya.. Aku tipe yang nggak memperdulikan natal.

Karena aku sendirian..

Aku tinggal sendiri di apartemenku. Aku nggak punya keluarga dan menghidupi diriku dengan gaji yang cukup yang diberikan Teukie hyung padaku. Jadi.. Natal nggak ada artinya untukku. Aku hanya ingin cepat- cepat menyambut tahun baru.

" Mianhae.."

Seseorang menepuk tanganku.

Ketika aku menoleh kulihat seorang anak kecil berdiri dibelakangku dengan memegang sebuah balon berbentuk strawberry. Mwo? Strawberry?

" Ini buat hyung.." Bocah itu memberikan balon itu padaku.

Tentunya aku bingung, tapi aku tetap menerimanya. " Dari kamu eh?"

Bocah itu menggeleng dan langsung berlari meninggalkanku. " Itu dari tuan Santa claus!" Seru bocah itu yang semakin menjauh sambil tersenyum lebar menatapku.

Hah? Dari tuan Santa claus?

Dia meledekku kah?

0o0o0o0o0o0

" Hyung.. Kita jalan yuk malam natal nanti.."

Aku melirik ke Kyuhyun yang udah menggelayut manja di leher Sungmin hyung yang lagi menikmati ice cream coklatnya. Magnae itu memang kelihatan jelas kalau menyukai Sungmin hyung, sayangnya hyungku yang satu itu nggak terlalu menanggapinya. Jarak umur mereka terlalu jauh, Kyuhyun masih kelas tiga SMA, sama seperti Henry yang masih kelas dua SMA.

" Hyung.. Siwon hyung aja jalan sama Kibum hyung, masa kita nggak.." Dia kembali merayu.

Sayangnya Sungmin hyung bukan tipe yang mudah dirayu.

Sungmin hyung tetap nggak memperdulikan Kyuhyun dan memilih mengobrol dengan Wookie dan Hankyung hyung.

" Gege, kau nggak ada acara malam natal nanti?" Henry menepuk bahuku sambil duduk disebelahku.

Aku hanya menggeleng. " Kau kan tahu aku nggak punya acara apapun saat natal."

" Gege mau ke rumahku nggak? Orang tuaku akan datang dari Cina dan gege bisa berpesta dengan kami."

Aku menoleh menatap Henry sambil tersenyum. Dia memang sangat memperhatikan hyungnya yang lain. Tapi aku nggak mau kelihatan menyedihkan karena sebatang kara di dunia ini. Jadi aku menggeleng. " Gomawo, tapi aku lebih suka jalan- jalan sendiri saat natal."

" Hyukkie.." Kurasakan Teukie hyung berdiri di belakangku.

Aku menengadah menatapnya. Apa dia mau menawariku hal yang sama seperti Henry?

" Di depan ada yang menunggumu."

" Nuguseyo?"

Teukie hyung mengangkat bahu. " Aku nggak mengenalnya, tapi dia bilang ingin bertemu dengan seorang namja yang dulu menyebarkan brosur tentang acara tahun baru café kita."

MWO!

Aku mengatupkan mulutku.

Dia!

Aku langsung berlari keluar café dan mendapati seorang namja tengah bersandar di tembok café sambil memakan kentang bakar dan memakai earphone biru safir. Ia menggnakan kupluk abu-abu yang menutup rambut kecoklatannya.

Ia menunduk sedikit dan itu membuatku agak sulit mengenali wajahnya. Tapi aku tahu itu dia.

" Mianhae.. Kau mencariku?" Mulaiku ragu- ragu.

Ia diam sambil bergumam kecil. Kurasa dia lagi bernyanyi..

" Annyeong.." Aku menyapa lebih keras.

Nggak ada respon dan itu membuatku kesal.

" HEYO!" Kupukul kepala namja itu hingga ia menunduk cepat.

" Apa- apaan kau!" Dia balas berteriak sambil mengangkat wajahnya dan melepas aerphonenya itu. Tapi tiba- tiba dia diam saat menatapku dan menghela nafas bête. " Ternyata kamu toh.. Kukira orang aneh." Kini senyum manis terpampang di wajahnya.

Dia senyum begitu? Dia udah gila?

" Aku menagih janjimu.. Ayo temani aku.." Kini dia sudah menadahkan tangannya ke arahku sambil tersenyum manis.

Memangnya aku janji ya?

" Tapi café-nya udah tutup." Balasku.

Namja itu menoleh ke arah café. " Lho? Jadi aku harus menjadi tamu di café ini dulu baru bisa ditemani olehmu yah? Kukira aku hanya perlu datang kesini untuk menjemputmu. Lagian ini kan udah malam, masa aku harus menjadi tamu di café yang udah tutup?"

" Kalau mau datang aja besok.."

" Aku maunya sekarang. Ayolah.. Kau mau kan menemaniku malam ini. Aku benar- benar kesepian, nih.."

Aku diam sejenak. Apa aku harus menuruti mau orang yang nggak kukenal ini.

" Lagian aku udah minta izin bosmu koq.."

" Bos?"

Dia nyengir dan menjunjung sesuatu di tangan kananya. Omona~ Tasku!

" Ayo, main Hyukkie.." Namja yang sama sekali nggak aku kenal dan nggak kuketahui namanya itu langsung menarik tanganku dan berlari kecil meninggalkan café. Dan yang bodohnya, aku nggak menolak sentuhannya.

Tangan namja ini dingin sekali..

Apa dia benar- benar kesepian?

0o0o0o0o0o0

Lee Donghae.. Begitu dia mengenalkan dirinya. Namja yang besar di Mokpo dan berada di Seoul untuk kuliah. Saat ini tinggal sendirian di apartemen yang katanya sih cukup luas kalau buat sendirian. Suka ikan dan sangat menyukai anak- anak. Hobinya nyanyi dan ngedance di manapun, bahkan dipinggir jalan juga dia berani.

Janga bingung kenapa aku tahu..

Dia sendiri yang menceritakan itu semua kepadaku.

Dia bilang tahu namaku dari Teukie hyung, yah itu memang alasan yang paling masuk akal kalau mengingat dia ngobrol sama Teuki hyung lebih dulu sebelum bertemu denganku kan? Tapi kok hyungku seenaknya aja memberika tasku padanya?

Agak kesal juga, sih..

" Aku lelah.. Kau ini sebenarnya mau kemana?" Aku menyerah! Sejak keluar café namja aneh ini hanya memegang tanganku sambil berjalan menyusuri jalan Myeondong yang masih ramai dan bercerita tentang dirinya sendiri. Ia bahkan nggak bertanya tentang diriku. Sungguh pembicaraan yang sangat membosankan!

Donghae menoleh menatapku. " Mau ice cream?"

Mataku membulat begitu dengar satu jenis hal yang aku sukai itu. Tapi.. Aku kan harus hemat. " Kau yang traktir tapinya.."

Namja itu lagi- lagi tersenyum manis sambil mengusap kepalaku cepat. " Oke.." Dia langsung melangkah menjauh dariku, menuju sebuah kedai ice cream pinggir jalan yang masih buka jam segini. Aku belum bilang kan kalau aku mau rasa apa..? Seenaknya aja langsung pergi.

Donghae kembali dengan membawa satu corn ice cream..

Tahu rasa apa? STRAWBERRY!

God, darimana dia tahu rasa kesukaanku?

" Nih. Suka strawberry nggak?"

Aku langsung menerimanya sambil mengangguk kegirangan. Hhehe.. Aku memang kurang bisa mneyembunyikan perasaanku, kalau senang yah pasti aku akan kelihatan girang banget kayak sekarang.

" Gomawo.. Aku suka strawberry.."

Donghae nyengir dan mengajakku duduk di pinggiran toko. Yah, ide bagus karena jujur kakiku udah pegel setengah mati diajak jalan kaki sama dia. Seharian aku kan kerja di café, bolak- balik kesana- kesini.. Malamnya jalan kaki lagi? Sadisnya..

" Malam natal mau kemana?" Donghae memecah keheningan diantara kami.

Aku hanya mengangkat bahu sambil terus menjilati ice cream-ku. " Aku kan nggak punya keluarga, paling hanya dirumah aja." Jawabku cepat dan menoleh menatapnya, mata namja itu menatap lurus ke langit. " Kamu.. Benar- benar kesepian yah?"

" Kalau nggak, kenapa aku memintamu menemaniku?" Dia nyengir tanpa menatapku.

" Ngh.. Mungkin karena kamu aneh." Bergurau dikit nggak masalah kan?

" Tapi.." Aku ikut memandangi langit malam di musim dingin yang sepertinya akan menumpahkan salju sebentar lagi. " Kenapa kau serius ingin kutemani? Aku kira kamu cuma bercanda, Donghae-yah.."

Namja itu tersenyum sambil menatapku. " Nggak perlu alasan khusus kan? Cukup karena aku ingin ditemani dan kau bersedia menemani." Tangannya kembali mengusap kepalaku lembut. " Apa Hyukkie mau merayakan malam natal berdua denganku?"

Dia menawarkan hal yang sama dengan Henry..

Aku harus jawab apa yah? Bagaimanapun juga kami baru kenal, apa nggak berbahaya kalau aku menerima ajakannya. Gimana kalau dia sebenarnya jahat dan mau menjebakku? Oi, Hyukjae! Nggak usah hiperbolis gitu kenapa sih! =.=

" Aku.. Nggak tahu.." Hanya itu jawabanku.

Kudengar namja manis itu tertawa kecil dan dia berdiri sambil menarik tanganku untuk ikut berdiri. Perlahan salju kembali turun. " Hari ini sampai disini dulu, ya.. Nanti kita main lagi. Maaf aku nggak mengantarmu, anggap aja ice cream itu bayaran dariku."

" Bayaran? Jadi aku dibayar?" Aku tertawa kecil sambil menatap corn ice cream yang tinggal setengah itu. " Baiklah, pembayarannya aku terima."

" Nae, Hyukkie.. Annyeong.."

Sebelum berlari meninggalkanku, namja itu mencium keningku sekilas. Aku membatu ditempatku sambil memperhatikan sosoknya yang semakin lama semakin nggak terlihat. Dia menciumku? Apa dia suka padaku? Iish, Hyukjae Lee.. Jangan berharap banyak! Dia pasti cuma ngerjain kamu aja!

Aku yakin dia nggak akan muncul lagi dihadapanku..

Nae, pasti begitu!

0o0o0o0o0o0

Hari yang paling kudus akhirnya datang.. Nae, malam natal. Dan dimana aku sekarang? Di depan sebuah toko kue beras untuk membeli soju. Malam ini akan menjadi malam yang hening buatku. Sendirian..

Benar kan yang aku bilang.. Donghae nggak datang lagi menemuiku setelah hari itu.

Kukira dia akan datang saat malam tiba, ternyata nggak.

Dan ada perasaan aneh menyelimutiku.. Aku kecewa karena dia berbohong padaku. Aishh.. Dasar namja aneh! Baru bertemu dua kali dan dia berhasil membuatku berpikir macam- macam? Lupakan dia Lee Hyukjae! Dia itu bukan siapa- siapa.. Cuma orang numpang lewat di hidupmu!

Yes! Orang numpang lewat! Kalimat yang bagus..

" Hyukkie?"

Degh! Aku terkejut saat mendengar seseorang memanggilku.

Saat menoleh, kulihat Teukie hyung berjalan kearahku sambil membawa kantong kertas yang sepertinya berisi cake. Teuki hyung tersenyum senang melihatku. Hhaha.. Baru seharian nggak ketemu dia kangen sama aku ya?

" Hyung abis belanja eh? Kok tumben.." Mulaiku.

" Inyoung noona nggak bisa. Jadi aku yang harus menggantikannya. Kau beli soju? Mau pesta dengan siapa Hyukkie? Bukannya kamu nggak ada acara?" Yeah! Dia mengatakan hal yang bikin aku bête. Kayak disindir aja nih..

Aku cemberut. " Hyung.. Meski nggak ada acara aku kan tetep mau pesta. Biarin deh sendirian yang penting happy.."

Teukie hyung tertawa. " Kukira kau mau pesta sama namja itu."

" Donghae?" Tebakku.

Teukie hyung mengangkat bahu sambil senyum- senyum aneh. Hii.. Wajahnya itu yang kadang kayak malaikat, kadang kayak iblis bikin aku merinding aja.

Tatapan mataku tertuju pada belanjaan Teukie hyung..

Pesta dengan keluarga ya? Teukie hyung enak, ya.. Santa claus memberikannya hadiah yang sangat indah. Sedangkan aku.. Apa yang aku lakukan? Malam natal sendirian? Cih, tuan Santa! Kau nggak adil sama anak manis sepertiku!

" Hyung.."

" Ngh?"

" Boleh aku pinjam kunci café malam ini?" Aku berhenti melangkah dan memilih menunduk. Pertanyaan itu keluar begitu aja dari mulutku. Aku sendiri nggak tahu kenapa tiba- tiba aku ingin meminjam kunci café padanya.

Teukie hyung diam sejenak. Kudengar suara gemerincing dari arahnya Dan dari sudut mataku, aku menangkap sesuatu benda yang disodorkan Teukie hyung kepadaku. Kunci Sourire café!

" Silahkan.."

Aku mengangkat wajahku untuk menatapnya. " Beneran boleh?"

" Tentu.. Bukannya itu fungsi café kita? Kalau kau merasa gundah atau kesepian datanglah ke café dan kau akan tersenyum." Namja ini seakan bisa menebak pikiranku yang memang sedikit sedih.

Aku tersenyum sambil mengambil kunci dari tangan Teukie hyung. Nyaris aja air mataku tumpah. Tapi aku menahannya. " Gomawo, hyung.."

" Nae, Hyukkie.." Teukie hyung mengusap kepalaku lembut.

Dan sentuhannya itu..

Mengingatkanku pada namja bernama Lee Donghae..

0oo0o0o0o0o0

" Huaahh.. Santa jahat.."

Aku menuangkan soju ke gelas kecil dan menatap ke luar jendela. Di luar café jalanan sangat ramai. Para pasangan dan keluarga saling berbahagia. Bertukar kado, memberi ucapan atau hanya sekedar jalan- jalan. Sepertinya di dunia ini hanya aku yang duduk di dalam café yang tutup untuk meratapi nasib.

Aku membuka daftar peminat acara tahun baru café kami.

Banyak juga pasangan yang mau membuat surprise untuk pasangan mereka. Dari keterangan pemesanan, ada yang meminta para koki kami, Sungmin hyung dan Wookie membuatkan kue kesukaan pasangannya. Ada yang meminta Siwon atau Teukie hyung memainkan piano. Yang paling laris Henry, banyak yang meminta jasanya memainkan biola untuk pasangan masing- masing.

" Kami akan kaya di akhir tahun.. Hhihi.." Aku kembali menutup daftar itu.

Besok kami akan mulai menghias café karena café akan tutup sampai akhir tahun nanti. Teukie hyung bilang, kita harus memberikan pelayanan nomor satu untuk pelanggan kami di pergantian tahun. Aku setuju!

Oke, Hyukjae.. Lupakan soal natal kelabu ini..

Pikirkan semua hal baik di awal tahun!

Eh, ngomong- ngomong.. Bagaimana sama Lee Donghae yah? Apa dia sedang merayakan natal juga? Iish, Hyukkie.. Kenapa jadi mikirin namja nggak jelas itu sih? Kau kan tahu dia itu palingan hanya mempermainkanmu! Jangan percaya!

Tapi.. Salah satu hatiku memerintahkanku untuk percaya pada omongannya..

Waeyo? Apa aku udah gila? Maybe.. :p

Tok-tok!

Ngh?

Aku menoleh kesampingku.

" Hwats!" Seketika aku menjerit shock melihat hantu, ah.. Bukan! Aku melihat pemandangan yang sangat mengerikan! Seorang namja sedang menempelkan seluruh wajahnya di kaca jendela café ini. Wajahnya datar dan menempel semua di kaca.

Dia nyengir, memamerkan sederetan gigi putihnya.

" Lee Donghae!" Jeritku frustasi.

Donghae menjauhkan wajahnya dari kaca dan berjalan kearah pintu café dan juga tanpa permisi main nyelonong masuk aja.

" Marry Christmas, Hyukkie!" Ia berlari kearahku dan memelukku senang. " Aku kira malam ini aku nggak akan bertemu denganmu lagi. Ternyata Santa memang memberikanku hadiah yang paling pas.."

" Hae.. Kau percaya santa claus eh?"

Donghae melepas pelukannya dariku lalu mengangguk. " Tentu. Karena buktinya santa mempertemukanku denganmu lagi malam ini. Bukannya itu artinya santa memang ada?" Donghae kembali nyengir dan duduk di kursi yang tadi kutempati.

Aku memilih menggeser dudukku jadi dihadapannya. " Kau nggak kemana- mana?"

" Kan udah aku bilang, aku ini sendirian. Sebenarnya teman- temanku mengundangku ke pesta, tapi aku nggak mau datang. Karena aku tahu saat ini Hyukkie juga pasti sedang sendirian yah.."

Aku diam mendengar ucapannya. " Lalu? Sekarang mau ngapain?"

" Ngh.. Entah.. Kita berpesta aja disini sampai pagi.."

" Pabbo!" Aku melemparkan kertas kearah namja itu. " Ini kan café hyungku. Memangnya milik nenekmu! Jangan seenaknya aja ya.." Ledekku.

Donghae tertawa. " Ah, sudahlah.." Ia menuangkan soju ke gelasku dan meminumnya. Aku memperhatikan gelagatnya yang tanpa malu itu. Dan kenapa aku membiarkannya? Ternyata aku memang udah gila..

" Hyukkie, kau bawa kado untukku?"

" Kado?"

" Kado natal.. Apa kau menyiapkan sesuatu untukku?"

Aku menggeleng. " Aku kan nggak berpikir akan merayakan natal denganmu, Hae.. Mana mungkin aku menyiapkan kado untukmu!"

Donghae mencibir. " Padahal aku punya kado untukmu.."

Mendengarnya, bola mataku membulat! " Eh? Jinjjayo? Apaan?"

Namja itu tersenyum manis. " Tutup matamu dulu.."

Lagi- lagi hatiku menurutinya tanpa menolak. Aku menutup mataku sambil menahan debaran jantungku. Aku memang baru mengenalnya, tapi debaran jantung ini nyata! Yah, aku rasa aku memang bisa memahami artinya. Mungkin, aku jatuh cinta padanya.. Secara perlahan..

" Hae..?"

Nggak ada jawaban apapun.

" Tetap tutup matamu.. Jangan dibuka meski apapun terjadi.."

" Mencurigakan!" Cibirku.

Donghae tertawa. Perlahan kurasakan sesuatu menyentuh keningku. Dan aku tahu apa itu. Donghae.. Dia mencium keningku lembut. Ya, Tuhan! Jangan bilang ini hanya mimpi atau halusinasiku! Kalau memang ini nyata, biarkan aku melayang di dalamnya.

Jantungku berdebar kacau, wajahku memanas. Tapi aku tetap menutup mataku.

Lama.. Lama..

Donghae nggak bicara apapun padahal dia sudah nggak mencium keningku..

" Hae..?"

Hening..

Perlahan aku membuka mataku dan apa yang aku lihat. Aku hanya mendapati kekosongan. Donghae nggak ada dihadapanku. Secarik kertas terlihat di atas meja. Aku meraihnya.

" _Sampai nanti Hyukkie.._"

Hanya itu? Ini kadoku? Ya, Tuhan.. Aku memang dipermainkan kan?

0o0o0o0o0o0

" Hyukkie! Tolong bawa ini ke meja nomor empat!" Sungmin hyung menyerahkan sepiring sedang cheese cake buatannya kepadaku. Sebuah cake yang menggiurkan yang dihias dengan tulisah berbahasa Inggri. Salah satu kue pesanan yah?

Aku berjalan cepat ke meja nomor empat. " Ini pesanannya.. Semoga senang merayan acara tahun baru di café kami." Ucapku sopan sambil meletakkan piring itu.

Kami sibuk! Sangat sibuk!

Dan ini cukup bagiku.. Cukup untuk menyibukkan pikiranku yang selama empat hari yang lalu terus memikirkan kelakuan Lee Donghae, namja yang seenaknya aja mempermainkanku. Disaat aku sadar kalau aku menyukainya, dia pergi begitu aja dengan meninggalkan surat konyol dan nggak kelihatan lagi.

Aku marah!

Kalau aku bertemu dengannya aku akan memukulnya!

Santa.. Kau jahat padaku! Kau juga mempermainkanku kan? Dan seakan belum cukup menyedihkan, hari ini aku harus melihat puluhan pasangan memenuhi café kami. Sakit sekali rasanya kalau berada di posisiku ini.

" Hyukkie.. Kemari sebentar.." Teukie hyung memanggilku. Aku berlari menghampirinya yang tengah duduk di kursi salah satu meja café. " Apa kau sibuk eh?"

" Ya, hyung.. Kan kita memang lagi sibuk!" Balasku gemas.

Teukie hyung tertawa kecil. " Nae, untuk sebentar aja.. Kau harus duduk disini.." Teukie hyung langsung menarik tanganku dan duduk disampingnya. " Permainan biola Henry dan piano Siwon terlalu sayang buat dilewatin kan?"

" Hyung! Kita sibuk loh.. Sempet- sempetnya kok bilang begitu.." Aku jadi makin gemas sama hyungku ini deh.

Teukie hyung nggak memperdulikan ucapanku. Senyum manis terukir di wajahnya yang aku lihat dari sisi samping. Teukie hyung memang kelihatan agak kurus.. Tapi tetap membuat wajah cantiknya kelihatan jelas. Aku suka wajahnya.. Seperti malaikat ya?

" Hohoho~"

Degh! Aku tersentak saat mendengar suara besar Shindong hyung. Buru- buru aku menoleh kebelakang dan melihat hyungku itu sedang muter- muter seisi café sambil membagikan mawar kepada pengunjung café. Yang konyol.. Dia menggunakan kostum santa lengkap!

" Hmph!" Aku menutup mulutku untuk menahan ketawa. " Apa- apaan dia? Ngelawak?"

Shindong hyung berjalan kearahku. " Hohoho~ Happy new Year! Hohoho~" Dia meberikanku mawar merah. Hanya kepadaku? Lho.. Aku kan bukan pelanggan, kenapa aku dikasih juga?

" Hyukkie.." Teukie hyung memanggilku.

" Ngh?"

" Kupersembahkan kado natal dan tahun baru special untukmu.."

Shindong hyung menarik wajahku agar melihat kearah panggung kecil tempat Henry tadi bermain biola. Aku tertegun melihat seorang namja sudah berdiri di atas panggung. Siwon masih duduk di kursi pianonya. Namja itu menatap kearahku sambil tersenyum manis..

" Ini untuk Lee Hyukjae.. Saranghae.."

Mwo? Dia bilang apa tadi? Saranghae?

.

_The loneliness of nights alone_

_The search for strength to carry on_

_My every hope has seemed to die_

_My eyes had no more tears to cry_

.

Donghae bernyanyi..? Untukku? Dan.. Saranghae?

_Then like the sun shining up above_

_You surrounded me with your endless love_

_Coz all the things I couldn't see are now so clear to me_

.

" Dia sudah memesan acara untukmu, Hyukkie.." Teukie hyung memecahkan lamunanku yang sejak tadi menatap lurus kearah Donghae.

" Eh?" Aku menatap Teukie hyung.

Hyungku itu nggak menatapku. Dia hanya menatap lurus kearah Donghae. " Kau tahu? Dia menceritakan semanya padaku saat malam dimana dia datang kesini untuk mengajakmu jalan waktu itu. Dia sebenarnya orang pertama yang memesan satu acar special di café ini, tapi dia memintaku untuk nggak menulis namanya. Dia ingin memberikan kejutan."

Benarkah? Jadi artinya.. Dia sudah merencanakan ini semua sejak lama? Dia benar- benar mencintaiku kah? Tapi kan..

" Hyung.. Kami aja baru mengenal.. Mana mungkin aku bisa sepenuhnya mempercayainya.."

" Nggak butuh waktu lama hanya untuk mencintai seseorang, Hyukkie.. Aku tahu kau juga menyimpan perasaannya padanya. Nggak ada kata terlalu cepat dalam mencintai seseorang, karena cinta itu bisa datang kapanpun. Cepat atau lambat. Terima perasaan itu dan jangan lari darinya.. Kurasa hanya orang pabbo yang akan membuang kebahagiannya padahal hal itu sudah muncul dihadapannya." Kini Teukie hyung menoleh menatapku. Ia tersenyum manis. " Ini saatnya untukmu berbahagia, Hyukkie.. Marry Christmas and happy new year.."

Sret!

Aku terkejut saat merasakan seseorang menarik tanganku. Donghae sudah berada di hadapanku sambil bernyanyi dengan suaranya yang teramat indah.

" _That you will always be my everything.. My everything.._" Donghae tersenyum lembut kepadaku. " Sekarang, biar aku menceritakan semuanya.. Kenapa aku benar- benar menemuimu.."

" Eh?" Aku menatapnya bingung.

" Kau tentu ingat kalau kita bertemu saat kau sedang menyebarkan brosur kan?" Mulainya masih dengan memegang tanganku. Dan aku hanya mengangguk serba bingung. " Aku pertama kali bertemu denganmu saat kau berdiri di pinggir jalan sambil menyebarkan brosur. Kau tahu, saat itu aku nggak tahu berapa tinggi badanmu, bagaimana suaramu, apa warna bola matamu dan bagaimana sosokmu kalau dilihat dari dekat. Tapi meski aku nggak tahu, aku tetap menatapmu. Aku nggak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku darimu.."

" Aku mengikutimu sampai kau akhirnya selesai makan ramen dan memberanikan diri menyapamu." Dia kembali nyengir kayak biasa. " Aku senang melihat wajahmu dari dekat saat itu. Aku bisa melihat warna bola matamu juga mengukur tinggi badanmu, sampai akhirnya aku langsung berani memintamu untuk menemaniku, Tapi entah kau yang memang polos atau apa, kau nggak berpikir negative padaku dan dengan mudahnya menyuruhku datang ke café ini kalau ingin bertemu denganmu. Kepolosanmu itu membuatku semakin merasa.. Kaulah orangnya.."

" Aku orangnya?"

" Kau ingat sorang bocah yang memberikanmu balon strawberry hari itu?"

Aku langsung mengatupkan mulutku. " Omo! Itu darimu?"

Donghae tertawa pelan. " Nae, that's me.. Aku yang meminta bocah itu memberikannya padamu saat aku lihat kau diam di depan sebuah toko. Saat itu aku suka melihat tatapan matamu."

Wajahku benar- benar udah semakin panas mendengarnya. Betapa polos dan jujurnya namja ini!

" Dan saat kita ngobrol malam itu. Saat mendengarmu tertawa.. Saat itu aku suka mendengar suaramu.." Donghae menyentuh tanganku yang satunya lagi dan menggenggamnya erat. " Inilah kado natal yang ingin kuberikan padamu.. Aku suka padamu sejak kita bertemu pertama kali.. Aku suka semua yang ada di dirimu, Lee Hyukjae.."

Kini aku menunduk. Kurasakan air mata mulai menetes dari pelupuk mataku.

Santa.. Apa ini kado yang sebenarnya..?

" Kau mau.. Menemaniku seterusnya kan?" Donghae mengangkat wajahku dan bisa kulihat ia tersenyum tulus kepadaku. Senyuman yang sangat manis dan indah. Senyuman yang sangat aku sukai. " Saranghae.." Namja itu mengecup bibirku sekilas.

Ya, benar yang dikatakan Teukie hyung tadi..

Mungkin inilah saatnya aku mendapatkan kebahagiaanku sendiri. " Nado.." Aku buru- buru memeluk namja itu. Aku nggak perduli ada berapa pasang mata yang menatap kami dengan shock. Ya, kami sama- sama namja! Tapi aku nggak perduli..

Aku hanya ingin menerima kebahagiaanku sekarang..

Gomawo tuan Santa.. Ini adalah kado terindah seumur hidupku..

.

.

Fin~

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Hhaha.. Lebaaaayyy! Sumpah ni crita lebay abis! Sumpaaahh~ kaga naaahhaaann buat nggak ketawa! Oh, Hae.. Darimana tuh kata- kata muncul? Abang nyuk juga kok kyanya lemot amat and kebanyakan mikir sih?

Hyaa.. HaeHyuk shipper.. Don't kill meeeee!

Maaf yang tebakannya agak meleset karena ternyata next storynya HaeHyuk.. :D

.

**Balasan-balasan ripiuwwww ::**

Geunnie Ryeosomnia :: Eeh? Baru tau? Emang kmu kira aq brapa taun? Sepluh kah? Awet muda doong~ hhehe

Ne, ini lanjutannya.. :D

.

Cajungsoo :: Kyaa, unnie.. sweet kaya aq yah? #plakk

Unnie mau syalnya? Aq mau yesungnya ajja.. (kaga nyambung)

.

Jongwoonieswife-sj :: UMMA! Mian yah.. Ripiuw umma aq baca saat crtanya udh di publish.. jdi aq ngg tau umma udh ripiuw.. hhehe

Aq baik2 ajj umma.. aq kan udh pulang k rumah.. aq nggak mau kabur lagi..

UMMAAA! SARANGHAE~ *peyuk2 yesung* XD

.

Sulli Otter :: Yay, ahjumma~ Panjang amat ripiuwnya? Itu mah bkan ripiuw crta tp ripiuw msalah aq.. hhehe..

Gomawo ahjumma.. :D SARANGHAE! *meyuk umin#ditabok* hhihi

Hanchulnya ditunggu yah.. Pastinya bkan crta akhir koq~

.

Chacha Heenim :: Nae, udh lama yah? Aq jga kangen bkin series.. :D

Chacha lulus kan? Hhehe..

Gomawo yah.. Nih lanjutannya..

.

Diidactorlove :: nako2 tah apaan? Aq ngg ngerti.. hhehe

Nih lanjutannya udh tw kan syapa pairingnya? Pastilah~

.

Kim Ryeoka :: Aq jga mau kesana seandainya tuh café bner2 ada.. apalagi playannya cakep2.. mupeng sndiri jdinya.. hhihi

We love you hyung udah aq lanjut kan? Jngan lupa dibaca yah~

.

Aokikumiko :: My saengie! Diatas ada umma, disini ao-chan~ hhihi

Ne, skarang udh tw kan syapa pairingnya? Yahh.. aq bkal nunggu smpe crta itu kmu updet deh.. sntai ajja lah~ hhehe

.

Evil Baby Snow :: Humm.. Tebakanmu mleset.. :D

Ani.. ini bkan sekuel dan ngga ada sekuelnya.. kmu prtmna kli bca series-ku yah? Hhehe

Sbnarnya ini oneshoot koq~ :D

.

Choi Taenma :: Pair slanjutnya udh tau kan? Slamat membaca dan jngan lupa buat RnR lagi, yah saengie~ :D

.

Cho Seo Ryun :: Kyaaa.. Saengie! Kmana ajja koq jrang muncul sih? T_T

Gomawo yah.. nih lanjutannya.. HWAITING! Hhehe

.

Yugana Ran :: Woow.. Makasih yah komentnya.. inggrisku mang kurang bagus.. aq cma jago ngartiin tapi ngg jago nulisnya.. hhehe..

Kyumin pasti ada kok.. series aq itu mncangkup all pairing.. :D ditunggu ajja yah, chingu..

.

N.H :: Komen kmu juga indah.. ditunggu yah komen slanjutnya.. hhehe

.

Nyonya Cho :: RIIIKUUUUU! MISS YOU MORE, CHAGIII~ #plakk

Klo mw tau tnya aja ma sulli ahjumma atao Rin unnie.. :D

Aq skrng make numb modem inet aq.. hiks.. riku sms ajj yah.. coz aq ngg tw numb riku.. hhehe

Buat ff riku.. ayo tulis lagi! #plakk (sekate-kate lu thena!)

.

ELFishyShfly :: Hhaha.. pasangan paling waras.. selanjutnya malah psangan paling nggak waras… kkk~ nih dah dilanjut.. ayo RnR lagiii! *maksa*

.

Zen Hikari :: nyesek? O.o

Kangteuk yah? Bocoran dikit.. KangTeuk bakal jdi pairing terakhir.. jdi klo mau kangteuk yah sbar dlu yah~ hhehe

.

Lupe :: Hhehe.. pairing brikutnya yg paling lebay dan juga mellow.. hhihi

Baca juga ripiuw yah, chingu~ :D

.

Star Yoori :: Kyaaa! Manisnya kayak aq looh~ #plakk

Hhehe.. mang bner kan? Ngg mungkin itu chullie.. jdi jngan ngebayangin namja cantik itu si preman pasar.. kkk~

.

:: Wow.. Saengie yah? Hhihi.. santai ajj yah sma aq.. :D

Ne, ini udh aq lanjutin koq~ jngan lupa RnR yah~

.

Ichigo-Yesung :: Ya, ichi! Itu namamu sllu bkin aq greget.. knapa pke ada yesungnya sih? DX

Mian deh.. yewook masih di kandung.. (?) jdi sabar ajj yah smpe smbilan bulan lagi.. (ngaco tngkat dewa!) hhihi

.

Yuera Kichito-Cloudyue291 :: Ahjummaaaa! Aq kan udh pulang~ :D

Gomawo ahjumma.. SARANGHAE!

Nih lanjutannya.. syangnya bukan kyumin ato yewook.. hhehe

.

KYUyunJAE04 :: Kibum menyedihkan memang.. hikss.. #plakk

Nih slanjutnya udh tau kan? Jngan lupa RnR juga yaa~ hhihi

.

Illumi4elfishy :: duuh.. wjar ajj situ udh tau.. wong dah sya ksih tau sblum maksa mau baca ff itu kan? Ckck.. illumi dasar aneh.. hhehe.. piss saengie~

Jngan ngambek and sensi lagi yah.. hae udh damai sma sunye.. #plakk

.

WhiteViolin :: Masih pnasaran..

Jawabannyaaaa~~ jengjengjeeng~

DITUNGGU AJA YAAA.. #plakk XD

.

Comoparra :: yuppz.. lanjutan pasti ada kok.. semua pairing.. Kangteuk psti muncul, mkanya ditunggu aja yah, saengie~ :D

.

Nikwon :: Klo mw ktmu hae hrus lewati nyukkie dulu tuh.. hhehe

.

Lee Hye Rin :: Ne, gwaenchana.. pairing slanjutnya udh tahu kan? :)

Nah, itu istrinya yunho emang jae.. sngaja ngg aq tulis namanya koz itu nggak pnting.. hhehe.. Ripiuw lagi looh~

.

Pipit-SungminniElfishy :: Next chap udh tau kan siapa pairingnya? Jngan lupa ripiuw lagi looh.. HARUS! Hhehe

.

Kim Ryesha :: hhihi.. Ketahuan pnggemar sinetron indo yah? #plakk

Ne, kibum mang ngg muncul. Nih udh aq lanjut..~ :D

.

Ines :: Kemauanmu itu lngsung terkabul.. Hhehe

.

Sarilovesteukie :: Cepet dong.. kan aq secepat ddangkoma~ #plakk

Bocorannya udh ketebak kan siapa, unnie? Hhehe jngan lupakan tinggalkan segenggam ripiuw untuk author pabbo ini yah~

.

Mentari Lacamara :: Yunho dikatain maruuuk tuuh.. XD

Kkk~ nah.. udh tw siapa lanjutanya? Maaf aq lama updet.. RnR lagi yaa~

.

Sakyu :: Kcepetan yah? Hiks.. maaf yah..

Ini juga kcepetan kan? Jangn aneh deh.. aq lagi bermasalah otak soalnya. #plakk

Nah, udh tw kan pairing slanjutnya syapa.. :)

.

Iino Sayuri :: Oooy, sayur! Lagi UAS jngan baca ff! BELAJAAARR SAEENGIEE! *perintah mutlak*..

Nih aq kasih heehyuk.. Suka?

Hhehe.. makasih koreksinya.. :D

.

Akira Mayumi :: ne cheon.. Yewooknya ditunggu aja yaa~ :D

.

Min Hyorin :: udh tau kan slanjutnya siapa? :)

Hyaaa! Jngan sentuh henry! Dia itu khusus buat aq.. slama mimi ngga ada henry punyaku! #plakk.. hhehe

.

Saprky-Cloud :: Nado Saranghae, hoobae! XD

Ne, maaf krena ngg kilat yah.. hhehe

Jngan lupa RnR lagi..

.

Huwaaahh~ Gila.. tanganku keriting nih.. Maaf krena banyak typos.. coz aq ngetik update slama bbrapa jam buat ngetik WLYH chap 9 sma ff ini..

.

Buat smuanya.. GOMAWO udh baca!

Nah, jngan lupa ripiuw lagi, yaaa~

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Next Story** ::

.

_" Omo! Kau berpacaran dengannya? Dia itu yeojya!" Aku nggak bisa mengalihkan mataku darinya. Apa kesalahanku kemarin membuatnya membuka matanya sekarang? Tapi.. Aku nggak terima!_

_Dia menatapku dingin. " Lalu kenapa? Aku kan namja..?"_

_" Bu-bukan begitu.."_

_" Heyo, kau nggak punya hak untuk mengaturku dengan siapa aku berpacaran. Urusi aja tugasmu sendiri."_

_Aiish.. Dasar kau bodoh! Aku ini kan serius tahu!_

.

Siapakah pairing selanjutnya?


End file.
